Tear of the Void
by Kyarorain
Summary: Kanna is the Void. She never feels. She is nothing. Is it possible, for even a second, for her to show anything?


Tear of the Void

---

Kanna fic. This evil plotbunny just kept gnawing on my foot until I wrote this, so here you go.

I really do hope Kanna is okay, but unfortunately she's MIA. There's still hope for her, but if she winds up like Kagura, I might just cry.

I do not own Inuyasha, obviously.

---

She is the Void. She is nihility. She is nothing.

She does not have emotions, feelings or thoughts. Day by day, she watches her mirror, her face staring ever straight ahead, blank like a sheet of paper, yet to be written on. Her dark eyes stare straight ahead, fixed on no particular object at all, simply showing her the way. They are blank too, deep, empty pools which show nothing.

She is like a porcelain doll. She never smiles, laughs, cries or gets angry. She moves like a puppet on strings, but her face is rigid, fixed into the same expression forever. She has hair as white as snow, as arctic as her self. It symbolises the barren wasteland that she is, yet to be populated, clear and untouched.

She is just Kanna of the Void, and that is all that matters.

Kanna does not need emotions or feelings, and neither has she questioned why or whether she wants them. Her only purpose is to serve Lord Naraku. She is cold and unemotional, she does not understand why somebody would want to be free. She is content to suck out people's souls with her mirror, trapping them behind the clear glass, and carry them around as she goes on her walks.

Her sister, Kagura, she wanted to be free like the wind. Kanna knew this, but she did not know why. She did not possess the same desires. So one time she betrayed her younger sister, who was so much like her, a creation of Naraku as well, but with her emotions, so she was unlike Kanna as much as she was like her.

Kanna sits with the mirror, resting on a grassy hillock secluded by some trees. She does not care if she is comfortable or not. She just wants to see what is happening.

Her lord, Naraku, and her sister, Kagura. They are talking. Kanna does not see anything special about this, she just watches. She sees Kagura receive her heart once more, but Kanna does not care, she does not wonder if she should have her heart back as well or why Kagura got it back, and not her.

Before Kagura can make her bid for freedom, Naraku plunges his shouki tentacles into her, laughing as he does so. Kagura angrily cuts away his tentacles with her fan and her ability to control the wind, before flying away on her feather, murky clouds of shouki seeping out of her body.

Not even a flicker of emotion passes Kanna's face during the whole scene. She simply watches Kagura fly away to rest in a field, slowly dying of the shouki poisoning.

Kanna can see Kagura's face. She can see the pain written on it, the anguish in her eyes, the desperation. There is blood leaking out of her mouth, a striking red against the ash pale skin. Kagura's breathing is laboured, she winces with pain, she sits there in a heap, waiting for somebody to come, so lost and alone, just needing some love... she's dying... she has her freedom back, but she paid the price for it.

Kanna continues to watch as the white-haired youkai approaches Kagura. She faintly remembers him, the brother of that pesky hanyou who caused Naraku so much trouble. He is Sesshoumaru, he is the one with the sword that can revive a thousand lives with a single swing. Tenseiga. However, that is not what Naraku wants from him, how could the callous hanyou who happily used his slaves to kill want something that saved lives?

Kagura and Sesshoumaru have a conversation, unaware that Kanna is watching. Sesshoumaru glances at his sword, and Kanna finds herself wondering for a moment if he is going to save her from death or prevent it. However, he does not do anything, just looks somewhat defeated. Perhaps he cannot save her after all. Then Kagura will die.

And she does. There is a faint smile on her face, she looks up at Sesshoumaru and then she fades away in the clouds of shouki, her body dissolving. A lone feather, that had once been tucked into her deep black hair, floats away in the sky, borne off by the fierce winds.

Kagura is gone.

Kanna notes this and gets to her feet, still clutching the mirror tightly. She does not watch it anymore, she just walks steadily away. A few minutes later, a gust of wind nuzzles her cheek and she feels the urge to look up. Kanna sees a delicate, white feather floating down to her and she catches it in one hand.

It is the same feather that Kagura had. She knows it.

Kanna clutches the feather tightly and closes her eyes, remembering. Even though she does not have emotions, she has memories. She remembers how free Kagura wanted to be, and now the feather is all that remains. So, it too must be free like she wanted to, floating with the wind.

The hand releases the feather and it is carried away, leaping into the air.

A bead of water forms in the corner of Kanna's right eye and slips discreetly out, running down her porcelain face and leaving a damp trail. Kanna ignores the tear that stops on her jaw and then falls off, landing on the earth below her feet. She simply walks again, little caring for the only display of emotion she ever showed.

The single second of sadness, for her sister, for the freedom she had and lost.

But, she is just the Void. She does not care. 


End file.
